Key
| |} Key was created by Day and adopted by me, Bullfrog!! Please don't use without my permission! Description Key is a rusty, earthy colored dragon, with dull browns and creams on his body. The only part of him that seems at least interesting are his few colors of bright orange from his SkyWing side. His colors are pretty bland and not too interesting. He has blueish grey eyes. He always has a bored, tired look on his snout. Key has a short neck, with a longer, thicker tail that compensates for his shortness. He has skinny arms and thick hind legs, as well as more longer spines on his back. Key always has bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, as well as cuts on his talons. Key normally wears dirty, old clothes like T-shirts and sweaters. Personality Like his appearance, Key is about as dull as a rusty wrench. He doesn't care about anything, really, and always gives a half-hearted response to nearly anything. He's extremely distant and cold, and doesn't like talking to others about anything. He can usually be found extremely tired and not giving any care in the world about anything. He's rebellious, and will do the opposite of whatever he's asked to, because he doesn't want to do anything. Key is unhappy with life, and doesn't know why he exists, other than to just...be there. Key will neglect himself almost everyday, only able to take care of himself when he's focused on playing the guitar, the only thing that makes him feel alive. Abilities Key, like most dragons, can breath fire, but doesn't use his fire too often at all. Overall, he's very weak. The only "good thing" that he can do, according to himself, is play guitar. Although he isn't very passionate personality wise, through his music, he feels like he has a purpose. He enjoys playing guitar and creating chords and tunes that he thinks sound nice and pleasing. Key is good at blocking out sound, which comes in handy when trying to block out the words of whatever dragon's badmouthing you. History Key was the youngest in his family, with an older brother. While his parents were overall caring to his older brother, he was often left out. Instead of trying to fight for their love like other kids did, he just did what ever, because they could care less. He was more reclusive and lazy than his brother, who was always open and kind. Even when his family fell hard on times, he could literally care less. However, his father brought back an old guitar from his work, and Key immediately took it, after they said they wanted to sell it for money. He began teaching himself how to tune and play, and he fell in love with his new hobby, the only thing that made him feel alive. One day, however, was when tragedy struck. The building his family was staying in collapsed, as his family tried to evacuate. Key's brother got his leg trapped and broken under falling debris, and begged him to save him, as he was his brother. Key, who could care less if his own flesh and blood died, took a kitchen knife and stabbed him through his talon to prevent him from escaping if he did. His brother died in the falling building, and Key ran away from his family waiting for their precious son to come back. Key never returned, and ended up homeless on the streets, playing away for his only passion, his passion for music. Trivia * he enjoys dirges * a huge sucker for runts * probably would have a pet piggy * cares deeply about his guitar Coding by Forge Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Content (ØpticalTank) Category:LGBT+